


Sweet Torment

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian’s treacherous mind keeps wandering back to thoughts of Cullen at the most inopportune moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my half of a collaboration done for the Cullrian Mini Bang event on tumblr hosted by fyeahcullrian. The prompt was "masturbation."

This gorgeous art was the other half of the collaboration, done by the very talented [elmroko](http://www.elmroko.tumblr.com)!!

\---

“Nice try, Commander! But just because I’m big, doesn’t mean I’m _slow_!”

Cullen was forced to jump back as Iron Bull swept out an elbow and tried to knock him off balance. He grinned broadly at the Qunari, chest heaving as he sucked in quick, deep breaths. Sweat dripped from his face, mixing with the droplets trailing down the hard planes of his chest before soaking into the waist band of his trousers. He hefted his weighted practice sword, passing it from hand to hand in order to get a better grip. “No, but you do appear to have a bit of a blind spot.”

Iron Bull barked out a laugh. “ _Never_ underestimate me. I have ways to compensate for my eye. Allow me to demonstrate.” He motioned for Cullen to come at him again.     

Dorian sat on a wooden bench in a quiet corner. His notes were sprawled across his lap and the space around him, a quill poised just above an empty page in his journal. Intending to get a lot of work done today, Dorian had instead become quite _distracted_ , his eyes roaming appreciatively over the half-naked men circling each other in the practice ring nearby. He couldn’t deny that he felt some attraction to the hulking, massive Qunari. He was heavily muscled, ruggedly handsome, and an outrageously imaginative flirt. However, Dorian’s interest in him had been shallow, fleeting. The Commander of the Inquisition was the one who had truly piqued Dorian’s interest.

Cullen’s hair had begun to come undone from that morning’s careful styling and golden curls peeked out around the edges of his hairline and on his neck where he was sweating. Dorian couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. _Cullen isn’t even my usual type, but there’s no denying that he is gorgeous._ _What I wouldn’t give to run my fingers through those curls, still damp from a bath. How much does his hair curl anyway? Does the hair on the_ rest _of his body curl like that as well?_ Dorian shook his head briskly, forcing himself to look down at his notes. _No, stop that. Don’t go there, Dorian. He’s not even interested in you. You’re just tormenting yourself, once again pining after things that you cannot have._

His determination to keep his head down and concentrate on his work only lasted a few minutes. The sound of two bodies loudly colliding caused Dorian’s head to snap back up. He gasped slightly as he watched Iron Bull launch a heavy assault against his opponent. Even though he had expected it, Cullen still struggled to defend against the Qunari’s raw strength. He dug his heels in, grunting as he brought his sword up to deflect Iron Bull’s heavy two-handed practice weapon.

A sudden well-placed foot behind Cullen’s knee brought him into a quick, painful collision with the ground. He was motionless for several moments, gasping to regain the breath that had been knocked out of his lungs. His gaze wandered over to Dorian, a sheepish grin appearing on his face as their eyes met.

Dorian willed his face to remain emotionless except for a single arched eyebrow and a slight smirk. His mind began contemplating the image before him of Cullen sprawled on his back, half-naked and pink from exertion. He could easily imagine Cullen in a similar pose as he reclined on his bed, languid and relaxed. Cullen’s curls would flow like rivers of gold across the pillows and his amber eyes would gaze up at him seductively. His skin would be warm, scarred but soft beneath his fingers… Dorian grunted softly in protest as his body began to stir in response to his less than pure thoughts. He shifted slightly to try and ease some of the pressure.

“Are you just going to lay there for the rest of the day, Commander?” Dorian called, rolling his eyes.

Cullen laughed. “I might just do that. Would you care to join me down here?” he answered with a small wink.

Dorian gaped at him, the retort he had prepared dying in his throat. _Did he just… flirt suggestively at me? Am I dreaming?_ To his dismay he could feel a blush creeping over his cheeks and down his neck. He prayed it could not be seen from a distance. Even worse, the comment had sent a sudden burst of arousal through him, causing his pants to become uncomfortably tight. _Kaffas_.

Giving himself a mental shake, Dorian struggled to pull himself together and cover up his brief slip in composure. “I would much rather see you in that position up in your loft instead of on the filthy ground, Commander.”

Cullen rolled onto his side, his head pillowed in his hand as he pondered Dorian’s words. The sunlight glittered off of the beads of sweat that still dotted his chest. Dorian found himself captivated by the sight. _I have always been drawn to pretty and shiny things_ … “I thought you were a little more adventurous than that, Dorian.”

Dorian huffed indignantly. “Just because I shamelessly enjoy the company of a beautiful man does not mean that I wish to roll around with them in the mud like a damn mabari.” Maker preserve him, now he was imagining Cullen writhing beneath him in the mud, both of them gloriously naked, their slick skin sliding together… Throwing his hands up in disgust, Dorian gathered up his things, pivoted on his heel, and started to walk away.

“Where you going, Dorian? Don’t you want to watch us show off our muscles anymore?” Iron Bull called, grinning, flexing his pectoral muscles for emphasis.

“Watching the two of you sweat makes me yearn for a bath,” Dorian sniffed disdainfully. He hurriedly strode away before anyone noticed the increasingly obvious reason for his departure.

\---

“I think you offended the Vint.” Iron Bull offered Cullen a hand, which he accepted with a nod of thanks.

He glanced the way Dorian had stormed off for a moment, deep in thought. For a split second before Dorian turned away, their eyes had met. Dorian’s eyes, normally a silvery grey, had darkened to the colour of storm clouds. He had appeared conflicted, frustrated, even _aroused_. A prickle of heat sparked in his stomach at the thought.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink with the Chargers. You want to join us?” Iron Bull asked as he began to pick up his belongings.

“Ah, thank you for the offer, Bull, but no. I have some things I need to attend to.”

Iron Bull shook his head. “More paperwork, huh? You really need to take a break once in a while. Have a drink or two with some friends, relieve some stress.”

“I shall keep that in mind, Bull.” Cullen neatly put his practice gear away before making his way to the bathing room. At this time of the day it was blessedly empty.

He began to clean the sweat and dirt from his skin, the memory of Dorian’s heated gaze filling his mind and beginning to awaken his body. He growled as he rubbed the bar of soap over his chest, imagining what it would feel like if _Dorian_ were to trail his hands over his body. His touch would probably be light, the skin of his long fingers soft and soothing against his lightly freckled skin…

Cullen sighed, attempting to push the thoughts aside. He had willingly subjected himself to Dorian’s not so subtle flirtations for the past several months under the guise of lengthy chess matches, even managing to _flirt back_ a time or two without fainting from embarrassment. He had finally admitted to himself that he enjoyed the mage’s company more than he should, more than was wise. Where they went from _there_ , though, he wasn’t quite sure.

Dorian was not the first man to hold his attention, although that had been many years ago, back when he was still training to be a Templar. He had been young and lonely, inexperienced, needing a friend, and something _more_. Alistair had quickly joked his way into Cullen’s heart, and they had become very close. For all their blushing and awkwardness, they had been confident and eager in their… _adventures_ together. For all their praying, and in light of the oaths they would soon take, their thoughts had often led them down less than _pure_ paths.  

His hand trailed down his chest, brushing lightly against his rapidly hardening cock as his mind wandered back to well-defined muscles and eager bodies straining against each other to find friction, find _release_.

 _I want to be with Dorian_ , he had realized one evening while they sat together playing chess. It had hit him suddenly, a sucker punch of realization so strong as to remove the breath from his lungs. For a moment, the intensity of it had left him _stunned_ , immobile. It had caused Dorian to grasp his wrist in concern, intensely studying Cullen’s face. Cullen had gently brushed him off, feigning a migraine. Dorian had accepted his explanation without comment, but something in his expression throughout the rest of the game had caused Cullen to wonder if he truly _had_ believed him.

He let himself go with a sigh of regret. His rough touch alone wasn’t enough anymore. _No, when I see him today, I need talk to him, or at least make an attempt at… something. I can’t live like this anymore. I… I want him. I think I_ need _him._

Cullen reached for the bucket of cold water sitting to the side, scooping it over his body to ease some of the heat from his arousal. He dressed quickly, his mind made up. After a change of clothing and a quick stop to pick up his chess board he was heading toward Dorian’s room. There was a distinct possibility that he would regret his decision later, but Maker be _damned_ if he wasn’t going to at least make the effort.

\---

Hissing slightly at the temperature, Dorian eased himself into the steaming tub. It was large enough that he was able to fully stretch out his legs with room to spare. He leaned his head back to wet his hair, combing his fingers through it. He then reached down beside the tub for his basket of scented soaps. He opted for one with cinnamon and spices, lathering it up in the water before rubbing it into his hair. He set the bar back down and began to deeply massage the soap into his hair and scalp. _I wonder what it would feel like to have Cullen’s callused fingers running through my hair…_

Dorian growled as the stray thought caused a twitch below the water line. _Yes, because this train of thought is_ helping _my situation_. He rested his head against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes and trying to empty his thoughts. However, no matter what he tried to think of his attention always seem to circle back around to Cullen. More specifically, Cullen wearing _nothing_ but his ridiculous fur mantle and a seductive smile. Dorian moaned in frustration, painfully hard now. _I guess I will have to take care of this or I won’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the evening._

He began to trail his fingers slowly down his chest, lingering briefly on his nipples and tweaking them lightly, before gliding over his abdominal muscles and taking himself in hand. A soft moan escaped his lips as he languidly pumped himself a few times. He closed his eyes once more, and he could almost imagine that it was Cullen’s strong hand stroking up and down his hard length.

 _Soft, full lips brush up his neck, trailing over his jaw and chin. They make their way slowly back around to his left ear, nuzzling at the tender skin behind it. He tilts his head back further, giving Cullen easier access. He hums appreciatively, the vibrations of his voice sending a burst of heat down through Dorian’s body. He gasps, arching his back slightly as Cullen’s hand begins to speed up, his thumb swirling over the flared head of Dorian’s cock with each upward stroke. It feels like_ heaven _, and Dorian can’t hold back a whimper of pleasure._

 _Yes, Dorian, that feels so_ good _, doesn’t it? You’ve been waiting for this,_ praying _for this, for much too long. The pressure is building up deep inside of you. You’re wound up much too tightly. It’s time to let it go, Dorian. Don’t hold anything back. I want to_ see _how much you enjoy this. I want to_ hear _you voice your pleasure,_ loud _so that everyone knows exactly what I am doing to you. They need to know that you are_ mine _, that I am_ yours _. I need you to show me how much you want me. I want you to—_

“Dorian?” His eyes shot open in surprise and he bit his lip in frustration as a sharp rap on the door ripped him out of his blissful haze. “Darling, are you nearly finished? I am desperately in need of a bath,” Vivienne called.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Dorian replied, more sharply than he had intended. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, growling softly to himself. _Kaffas_! _Madame de Fer has perfect timing, as always_. _I suppose I will just have to finish up this fantasy in my room then..._ He hurriedly slid forward and tilted his head back into the water so he could begin rinsing the soap out of his hair. Giving his body a quick but thorough wash as well, he leaned over to pull the plug out of the bottom. He left it to drain while he dried his body off, wrapping himself in the soft blue robe he had brought with him. He cringed when he looked down at the very noticeable evidence of the previous moment’s activities, quickly rearranging the folds in order to cover the bulge. Even the thought of Vivienne’s stern look of disapproval failed to reduce his level of arousal.

“Thank you, my dear,” Vivienne said as he unlocked the door for her. “I have a meeting with some Orlesian ambassadors this afternoon, and you can imagine how long it will take me to prepare. They are absolute sticklers for perfection, as you well know.”

Dorian wasn’t quite aware of the words he responded with, but they seemed to satisfy her, and she quickly hurried into the room and let him continue on his way. Dorian sighed in relief as he finally reached his own room. He threw his bathing supplies onto his desk in a heap, his attention focused on relieving the now painful, throbbing ache between his legs.

Just as he reached down to take himself in hand once more through the fabric of his robe, there was a knock on the door. “Vishante kaffas!” he growled. _Who could that possibly be? The Inquisitor wanting to drag me through the desert again?_ “Who is it?”

“It’s me. We are supposed to play a round or two of chess today, remember?” Cullen called through the door.

Dorian covered his face with his hands. _I_ completely _forgot about our chess game. I can’t believe this is happening right now. There’s no way I can entertain him in this state. But how can I possibly turn him away without hurting his feelings?_

“Dorian, are you there?”

He leaned his forehead against the door for a moment, scrambling to hide himself away once more. “Yes, I’m here. Just a moment, Cullen, I’m coming.” _At this point, I desperately wish I_ was _, actually…_ He winced at his own terrible joke. This was definitely not the time for such nonsense.

He opened the door for Cullen, wrapping his arms around his body.

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly as he took in Dorian’s robed form. Maker’s breath, he wasn’t even _clothed_. The sheer amount of temptation in front of him was more than enough to make him swallow thickly before he was able to speak properly. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

Dorian shook his head. “No, no,” he hurried to reassure Cullen, motioning for him to make himself comfortable at the table. “I just got back from a bath a few moments ago. However, Lady Vivienne deemed _hers_ more important, so I was forced to rush mine.”

“I can wait if you wish to change into something else. I don’t mind.”

“It’s alright. This robe happens to be quite comfortable.” _And helps to hide things that I most certainly don’t want you to see… Right now, at least._ Dorian settled himself into one of the chairs, taking care to cross one leg over the other to better hide the evidence of his arousal. It was a terribly uncomfortable position, but he endured it with a neutral expression and an outward appearance of calm.

Or he tried to, anyway. “What’s wrong, Dorian? You seem to be in pain.” Cullen looked over in concern as Dorian failed to hide a wince, shifting slightly to take some of the pressure off of his throbbing erection. Seeing Cullen in the flesh only appeared to be making it worse.

“What? Oh, um, yes I’m fine. Just a bit sore from my latest excursion with the Inquisitor, I’m afraid.” Dorian sincerely hoped the poor lighting was hiding his face, as he was certain his blush was deep enough to be noticed by now.

“Still? Maybe you should go visit the healer. I’m sure she could give you some sort of salve to help with the pain and speed up the healing process.”

“Yes, I may have to do that. Thank you, Commander.” Dorian shifted again in discomfort. His whole body was hot, fire simmering just beneath the surface of his skin. _I can’t take much more of this_ …

\---

Cullen immediately noticed something wasn’t quite right when Dorian opened the door. He appeared almost _nervous_ , his eyes uncharacteristically downcast, a slight flush on his dark cheeks. He was also wearing nothing but a bath robe. _That’s definitely not like him. He_ always _makes sure his appearance is nothing less than immaculate._

When Dorian went to sit down, Cullen also noticed that he took great care to cross one leg over the other and place his hands over his lap. It definitely appeared that he was aroused and desperately trying to hide it. Cullen felt his body stir sharply in response. If there ever was a time to make a move on him, it was now. Now. It had to be _now_. Before the moment passed. Before he lost his _nerve_.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cullen rounded the table and placed his hand on Dorian’s bare shoulder. Dorian failed to suppress a shudder, his eyelids fluttering closed as the touch flooded his overstimulated body with sparks of pleasure. Cullen leaned down, his breath hot against Dorian’s ear. “What I meant by that is, do you need some _help_ to ease your _pain_?” His other hand trailed from Dorian’s knee and across his thigh. A strangled whimper escaped Dorian’s lips as his hips bucked up slightly.

“C-Cullen, _please_ , stop. You don’t know what you’re asking,” Dorian stammered, half-heartedly trying to push his hands away. _Am I dreaming right now? Surely this can’t be real…_

Cullen chuckled softly, his lips just brushing Dorian’s ear. A tiny moan escaped Dorian’s lips at the contact. “I know exactly what I’m asking,” he replied throatily. He took hold of Dorian’s hand and placed it against the front of his trousers. “I must admit that I’m not the chaste chantry boy everyone likes to portray me as.”

Dorian gasped as his fingers brushed over Cullen’s erection where it strained against the fabric. The tight, careful control he had placed on his body suddenly snapped. His hands shot out to grab Cullen by the waist and pull him into his lap. His eyes rolled back in his head and his vision filled with white sparks as Cullen rolled his hips against Dorian’s.

Dorian tangled his fingers deeply into Cullen’s hair and pulled his head down for a deep, hungry kiss. Cullen moaned against his lips as he continued to rock their hips together. Dorian pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath. “Cullen,” he whined, the familiar tightening in the pit of stomach signalling that he was already too close. _How embarrassing... we’ve barely begun and I’m ready to explode like a blushing adolescent boy…_

Cullen seemed to understand what he was trying to say. He laughed throatily against Dorian’s neck, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure up Dorian’s spine. “So sensitive right now,” he murmured appreciatively. “You don’t have to hold back, though. I plan on staying quite a while longer.”

He raised himself off of Dorian’s lap long enough to pull open his robe. His amber eyes darkened, pupils blown wide with lust, as he stared down at Dorian’s leaking cock. Dorian groaned, his head thrown back, cock twitching as he watched Cullen’s reaction. He had never imagined Cullen would look at him that way. He was interested in him. He _wanted_ Dorian, _lusted_ for him. His earlier fantasy was coming to life right before his eyes.

A hiss burst from his lips as he felt Cullen’s teeth bite down on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, not quite hard enough to leave a bruise. An open-mouthed kiss followed the bite, soothing the sting. His lips made their leisurely way down Dorian’s chest, alternating between bites, licks, and kisses. Dorian couldn’t seem to catch his breath, his body was too overwhelmed to function properly. He felt Cullen settle on his knees between his legs. Then Cullen’s mouth trailed even lower…

Dorian groaned loudly, his hands tangling in Cullen’s hair and pulling it as his hips bucked up reflexively. Large hands gently but firmly held his hips down as Cullen’s hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, teeth scraping ever so lightly against the sensitive skin. He slowly began taking more of Dorian into his mouth, his tongue working Dorian over as he moved.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Dorian realized distantly that he was begging Cullen to stop while at the same time pleading with him to take him over the edge. “So… I’m so close…” he gasped, his eyes clenched shut.

Cullen’s mouth slipped off of him with a filthy popping sound. Dorian’s eyes snapped open just in time to see Cullen pull himself up and crash his lips against his own. Their teeth clacked together as the kiss became frantic, their tongues warring to claim each other’s mouths. “I’m not going to stop again,” Cullen breathed into his mouth. “Don’t be afraid to let go. I’m far from done with you.”

A strangled sob escaped Dorian as Cullen’s mouth nibbled its way back down to his throbbing cock. The brief respite had not dampened his arousal in the slightest. He could feel his impending orgasm coiling heavily in his gut even though he tried hard to prolong it. He couldn’t last much longer. “Cullen… I…” he began, attempting to pull Cullen’s mouth off of him, but Cullen shook his head and pushed the hands away. He took Dorian even deeper into his mouth, nearly hitting the back of his throat, swallowing hard and moving faster while humming against him.

That was enough to completely undo him. Dorian cried out sharply, back arching and fingers tightening in Cullen’s hair, as his orgasm raged through his body. Cullen swallowed down his seed, milking him gently as Dorian slowly came down from his high.

He finally released Dorian after a moment, wiping the corner of his mouth and looking up at him with a satisfied smirk. He pressed lazy kisses up Dorian’s chest, giving the mage time to catch his breath. Dorian pulled Cullen back up into his lap, nuzzling his nose against his neck. “That… that was quite unexpected,” he murmured into Cullen’s warm skin.

Cullen laughed. “That was the point.” He shifted forward to take Dorian’s face in his hands and pull him into a deep kiss, his still hard erection pressing tightly against Dorian’s stomach.

“I believe it is my turn now.” Dorian’s hands trailed down Cullen’s chest and hooked into the waistband of his pants. He toyed with the buckle for a few moments before loosening it and slipping his fingers inside. Cullen moaned as Dorian pulled his erection free and stroked a finger from root to tip.

“I’m not done with you yet, though,” Cullen replied, his breath hitching as Dorian’s hand tightened around him.

“I don’t see you trying very hard to stop me,” Dorian replied with a smirk, sinking his teeth lightly into Cullen’s collar bone. He groaned, throwing his head back and bucking up into Dorian’s hand.

“If you knew how long I have been dreaming about you doing this to me, you would understand why,” Cullen panted. Dorian moaned at his words, feeling his body beginning to stir once more. Cullen rose to his feet and pulled Dorian up with him, crushing their bodies together as he claimed Dorian’s lips once more.

“The amount of clothing still on your person is distressing,” Dorian growled, sliding his hands underneath Cullen’s shirt and tugging it up his chest. Cullen huffed a laugh, releasing Dorian in order to remove the offending garment. He reached for his pants as well, but Dorian stopped him. “Allow me.”

Dorian dropped down to his knees. He slowly began pulling Cullen’s pants down, one side at a time, with nothing but his teeth. Cullen moaned and shivered as he felt the light scraping of his teeth against his heated skin. He stopped once they were resting below his hips in order to suck a dark bruise into Cullen’s flesh. Cullen gasped, grabbing Dorian’s shoulders for balance. Once the pants had fallen in a puddle around Cullen’s feet, Dorian moved onto his underclothes. His nose brushed along Cullen’s cock as he ever so slowly began pulling them down his hips.

Shuddering at the sensation, Cullen growled and hauled Dorian to his feet once more. “On the bed. Now,” he ordered as he kicked off the remnants of his clothing. Dorian eagerly complied, sprawling in the middle of his bed. He watched as Cullen stalked towards him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. _Maker, this is a side of him I have never seen before. I can’t say that I am at all displeased though… quite the opposite, in fact._

Cullen crawled over to him on the bed, straddling Dorian’s hips and grinding himself against the mage’s abs. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he growled against Dorian’s ear. “I couldn’t resist you any longer. My thoughts, my dreams, they’re filled with you and what it would be like to touch you, to taste you, to be inside you. I need you, Dorian.”

Dorian tried to huff out a laugh, but it came out as a strangled moan. “I wasn’t even aware that you were interested in men this way,” he gasped.

“You’re not the first, you know,” Cullen confessed as Dorian writhed beneath him. “There was another, back when I was in Templar training.

“I never pictured you to be a _naughty_ Templar. Well, not outside of my deepest and darkest fantasies anyway.”

Cullen smirked down at him. “Do you want me to show you how naughty I can be?”

“One thing you should know about me, _Commander_ , is that I am not a very nice man. I’m quite interested in moving on to something more… _primal_.” Dorian reached over to the table beside the bed and rummaged around in one of the drawers for the bottle of oil he always kept there. He held it out to Cullen invitingly. Cullen grinned appreciatively and pulled the cork out with his teeth, noting the way Dorian’s eyes followed the movement of his mouth.

Pouring a generous amount of oil into his palm, Cullen set the bottle aside, rubbing his hands together to warm the liquid. He coaxed Dorian into lifting his legs and resting his calves against Cullen’s broad shoulders. His fingers trailed their way down between Dorian’s cheeks. He teased the tight ring of muscle for a few moments before slowly slipping inside. Groaning, Dorian gripped the sheets beneath him, rolling his hips down to meet Cullen’s finger.

Leaning down further, Cullen pressed sloppy kisses against Dorian’s chest as he added a second finger and began to work him open. The increasingly higher-pitched and desperate sounds escaping Dorian’s throat beat at Cullen’s carefully crafted control. He inserted a third finger and Dorian keened through clenched teeth as he gently spread them apart. “Cullen, please,” he begged. “I need you.”

“Are you—“

“ _Now_ , Cullen. I need to feel you inside me.” Dorian’s legs slipped from Cullen’s shoulders and wrapped around his hips, his heels digging into the muscles of his ass. “Cullen, please. I need you to _fuck_ me.”

In that moment, Cullen’s control began to snap. His fingers slipped out of Dorian. Reaching for the bottle of oil once more, he liberally coated his cock with it, giving himself several heavy strokes. Dorian watched him impatiently, a strangled whine escaping him as Cullen touched himself.

He lined himself up and carefully pushed his head inside Dorian. They groaned together, eyes closing, breaths hitching. Cullen started slowly, inching in a bit further each time before retreating, but Dorian’s patience had worn thin. He growled and rolled his hips sharply against Cullen as he tried to draw Cullen closer, pull him in deeper.

“Is that how you want it, Dorian?” Cullen dug his fingers into Dorian’s hips, snapping his hips forward until he was fully seated within the mage. He had to pause for a moment, dangerously close to coming undone just from the feeling of Dorian’s tight heat alone.

Dorian cried out, seeing stars as Cullen hit just the right spot inside him. He threw his arms around Cullen’s neck and pulled him in for a frantic kiss. Cullen started a leisurely pace as his mouth travelled down Dorian’s jaw and his tongue ran over his neck. Dorian growled in frustration, pulling Cullen’s head back up and biting his lower lip. Cullen yelped in surprise. “Cullen, if you don’t fuck me _properly_ right this instant, I swear to Andraste that I will set your hair on _fire_!”

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Cullen replied impishly. He pulled Dorian up enough to press their chests together, Dorian’s erection hard between them. The position allowed him to pump into Dorian with deep, hard thrusts. They moved together seamlessly, effortlessly finding a perfect rhythm that was quickly bringing each of them toward their climax.

Dorian began shifting the position of his hips slightly until Cullen’s cock was pounding into just the right spot inside of him. “Yes, Cullen!” he gasped. “ _There_!”

Taking his cue from Dorian, Cullen began thrusting in earnest, careful to keep his body at the same angle. Dorian was starting to come apart once more beneath him, his breath bursting out of him in a sobbing gasp, his body jerking out of rhythm against Cullen’s, his head thrown back, and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

Reaching between their slick bodies, Cullen took Dorian in hand. A few quick pumps was all it took to bring Dorian over the edge for the second time. He stifled his cries against Cullen’s neck as his body jerked and his cock spurted thick ropes of semen across his chest.

Cullen groaned deeply as Dorian’s body clenched tightly around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm. It only took a few more hard thrusts for him to reach his own completion, his muscles clenching as he came deep inside Dorian. For a moment his mind blanked and he forgot where he was as he gasped for breath, suspended above Dorian on trembling arms. “Maker,” he wheezed, coming back to himself long enough to roll onto his side next to Dorian.

Dorian huffed out a laugh. “I know I’m good, but not quite that good.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. He shifted his body until his forehead rested against Dorian’s. Dorian sighed in contentment, tilting his head slightly to trade slow, languid kisses with him. “Cullen, what… what is this?” he whispered after a moment.

“What do you mean?”

Dorian looked away from those beautiful golden eyes. “Back home, sex between two men was only ever about pleasure. It fulfilled a desire, a need. One learned not to expect or hope for anything more.”

Callused fingers cupping his chin brought Dorian’s eyes back up to Cullen’s face. He was smiling gently, a thumb running over the beauty mark next to Dorian’s eye. “I must admit that I was hoping for something more.”

Normally so eloquent with words, Dorian blinked a few times, unable to think of anything to say.

“I never thought I would ever see you quite so speechless.”

“No one has ever said that to me before.” Dorian’s soft smile took Cullen’s breath away.

“There’s a first time for everything.” Cullen pressed kisses to Dorian’s temple. He gently began untangling himself and stood up. Dorian was irrationally afraid for a moment that Cullen would pick up his scattered clothing and leave, shattering the tender moment they were sharing. Instead, he went to search for a damp cloth to clean off their bodies before climbing back under the covers and pulling Dorian against his body. They curled up together, limbs tangled so tightly it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Gentle brushes of fingertips and the sounds of soft breathing lulled each of them into a dreamless sleep. Neither of them were quite certain what the next step was or where they went from here, but for now being in each other’s arms was enough.


End file.
